


Unfulfilled Desire

by Smuttyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttyfangirl/pseuds/Smuttyfangirl
Summary: A witch hexes you and your feelings for Dean are revealed.





	Unfulfilled Desire

"So get this," Sam came into the library "I found us a case"

"Oh yeah, what are we looking at?" You looked up from the book you had been reading.

"Looks like witches" He responded with a frown.

"Man, I hate witches" Dean groaned

"I know," Sam replied "so it appears the victims became completely obsessed with the object of their desire and when they uh...consummate..their heart literally explodes in their chest."

"Yeah, that sounds witchy" Dean frowned  "You can tell us more in the car Sammy"

On the drive you and Dean listened closely while Sam described what the police had figured out so far.

"Ok so victim 1 was a woman, mid 30's, normally super shy. She apparently had a crush on the UPS man. When he came to drop some stuff off he says she was acting super flirty, invited him in and basically came on strong till he decided to...uh...well, you know....and her heart exploded....During."

"Yikes, that's a mood killer" Dean grimaced

"Looks like victim 2 is much the same, never really dated, neighbor says she was acting super drunk at a party and got a little frisky, heart exploded during sex."

"Wow, ok so usually these love spells have a purpose right? So why these victims? What's the connection?" Dean asked

"Looks like we have more research to do" You replied. When you got to the motel you immediately got to work on your laptop.

"Hey guys, I think I got something” you finally almost yelled.

It had been hours of searching but you were pretty sure you found the spell that was wreaking havoc in this town.

"Ok, so this is an unfullfilled desire spell. Basically, the person is infatuated with someone but not brave enough to act on it. Once the spell is cast it gives them the courage to act, but they are so overcome with desire they heat up to the point of, well, exploding their heart." You explained.

"Does it say how to break it?" Sam asked

"Gank the witch before the couple copulates" you responded

"Great," Dean rolled his eyes "so how do we find out who is casting this thing?"

You tapped your laptop and he groaned at more research. You finally dscovered that all the victims belonged to a singles support group. They were all shy women looking for help to become more assertive.

"Well, that sure sounds like where we'll find our witch." You observed "Looks like I am going undercover."

"What?! No way!" Dean protested.

"Come on Dean, It's not like you could pass for some shrinking violet. Besides it is a women's group." You retorted.

"She's right Dean, the only way we can find that witch is to scope it out." Sam agreed

"Yeah well it's not like (Y/N) is some shy wallflower" Dean shot at Sam "Think you can fake an unfullfilled desire?"

"I think I can make do Dean. You think I get everything I want?" You asked

"Well, I just mean you are a badass hunter, I can't imagine you not just going for what you want."

You blushed a little at the compliment. If you only knew, you thought. You did in fact have an unfullfilled desire for the handsome hunter himself but of course you knew Dean's take on relationships. Hunters don't get involved. That was practically his number one rule, right after "no one messes with Sammy." You found out where the group was meeting the next night. You got dressed in your most modest outfit, trying to look shy and meek. You exited the bathroom and asked the boys what they thought.

"You look like a librarian." Dean deadpanned "and not the fun kind."

"Good, that's what I was going for." The boys dropped you off at the meeting with strict instructions. They would wait down the block and if you saw anything strange you were to call immediately.

"Guys, this isn't my first hunt remember?" you rolled your eyes. After the meeting was over the boys picked you up but unfortunately you still didn't know any more than you did before. You got back to the motel thinking it was a bust.

"Look guys, I didn't see any hex bags, or weird smells or potions, I don't know maybe there is something I missed." You flopped down at the end of the bed disappointed in your failure. All the layers from your disquise started to irritate you so you loosened the scarf and unfastened a couple of buttons. It was summer in the midwest and apparently the motel air wasn't keeping up cause you swore it wasn't this hot this morning. You kicked off your sensible shoes and started removing your pantyhose as you all discussed the case.

"Woah, (Y/N) what's with the striptease?" Sam smirked

"What?" You asked "come on it's not anything you boys haven't seen before while you stitched me up."

"Right, but usually you wait till we leave or go in the other room before you strip down." Dean said cautiously.

You shrugged. "It is hot in here....Dean did you put on colone while I was gone?" You asked

"No, why?" He responded You scooted in closer to him

"Cause you smell amazing." You smiled.

"Uh...sweetheart, are you ok?" Dean asked nervously then shot a look to Sam. Sam nodded and went to check the car for hex bags.

"Dean," you giggled "You seem a little tense, maybe you should relax" You whispered close to his ear, your hand trailing up his thigh.

"Oh...Darlin'...I think you should let me just hold this hand ok?" he lifted your hand and laced his fingers through yours. He smiled at you.

You leaned in and nipped his earlobe. "Dean, you can hold any part of me you want." You sighed and winked at him.

"OK..." he chuckled as he pulled back from you "Uh...much as I would love to take you up on that, why don't you tell me more about this meeting?" He walked over to the other bed and sat down away from you. Sam walked back in shaking his head and Dean sighed.

"What's to tell?" You responed "I told you...no hex bags...no witchy stuff of any kind that I could see." You giggled. You stood up and took your shirt the rest of the way off, leaving you in just your bra and skirt.

"Damn, how are you boys not roasting in here?" They both averted their eyes and tried to continue getting information from you.

"Uhm...(Y/N) was there any plants in the room, like maybe a potted plant or flower?" Sam asked drawing in a shaky breath. You dropped to your knees in front of Dean and situated yourself between his thighs.

"Uhn uh," you shook your head "Nope"

Sam threw his hands in the air in frustration. You wrapped your arms around Dean and let your hands slip up his shirt against his bare back.  You pressed yourself against his firm chest and started placing wet kisses up his neck and jaw.

"Mmmm, (Y/N) please...please don't do that" he begged. His breath was shaky and he was trying desperately to control himself.

"What's the matter Dean? You don't like it when I touch you?" you pouted and he let you pull his shirt off.

"Sweetheart, that is not the problem." He groaned through gritted teeth "Sam we gotta find this witch, quickly"

He sighed "Yeah, I am aware Dean." Sam glared at him "(Y/N), hon, do you remember anything at all out of the ordinary? Someone that maybe approached you?"

"Oh, wait, I remember!" You pipped up "Old Miss Johnson, the one with all the cats that Sam interviewed...She had a lovely red flower in her hair tonight. Sat right next to me."

"I'm on it!" Sam grabbed the keys. "Dean, keep her cool she is burning up."

"Uhh...yeah...I'll do my best." He jumped a little when you popped the button on his jeans and abruptly stood up. "Ya know what sounds like fun (Y/N). We should take a cool shower, huh? Since it is so hot in here?" he extended his hand out to you.

You happily accepted his invitation and followed him into the bathroom. He leaned in to the shower and started it as you removed the rest of your clothes. When he turned back to face you he took one look at your naked form and moaned a soft "Son of a bitch."

"You gonna join me?" you asked seductively and tugged at his jeans until they fell to the floor.

"I...umm..I was just going to ...oh shit!" he exclaimed when your hand dipped into his boxers and wrapped around his swollen cock. He quickly grabbed your wrist and guided your hands away from his boxers. "Why don't we...uh..." He stuttered "Jus...just...leave these on for now, Fuck!" he closed his eyes as you bit down on his pulse point in his neck.

"Dean..." you whined "I want you so much" you admitted with a deep sigh

"Oh honey, I know, ok? It's ok, but right now we need to cool you off" He smiled and placed a chaste kiss to your lips. "There will be plenty of time for that. Here, Look, I will shower with you ok? Come on..." he stepped into the shower with his boxers still on.

You followed after him. "Ah!" you hissed as the cool water hit you "Dean, this is freezing."

"Sweetheart, your body is overheating cause of the spell. Just relax and let the water cool you down ok?"

"Dean, I fucking want you so bad" You moaned pressing against him.

"It's the spell  (Y/N), but don't worry, Sam's goona gank that bitch and you will feel better soon, I promise."

"Dean" you replied starting to cool off "It's a desire spell remember? Doesn't work without the desire already being there, I want you every fucking day, I love you Dean, it isn't only the spell. The spell is just the only reason I acted on it." You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned in to close to his ear. "Do you know how often I think about you while I put my fingers in my pussy?" You whispered.

He swallowed hard but didn't answer.

"Did you know that sometimes I dream about taking your hard dick inside me and I wake up so damn wet that I have to get myself off?"

"Mmmm (Y/N) please..." He trailed off but you could feel his cock jump against your belly.  

"Dean," you mewled "why are you fighting this? We both want it. My pussy is so wet for you Dean, and fuck your cock is just begging to be pounded into me."  You ran your hand across the front of his boxers.

"(Y/N)" He replied firmly and took your hands and pinned them above your head so you couldn't touch him "after Sam kills that witch we will talk ok? But for now, please, I'm begging you, please just relax ok?"

You suddenly felt dizzy and as you collapsed against the shower wall, Dean's hands were the only thing holding you and up you heard Dean yell "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Shit! Hold on honey, I got you, I got you"

You slowly blinked your eyes open. You were laying on the motel bed with the blanket pulled up over you. Dean sat next to you propped up against the headboard.

"What happened?" You croaked out, your mouth was dry and your body was sore.

"Hey sleepyhead" Dean teased "You've been out a couple days now, how do you feel?"

"Honestly? Like I got hit by a bus." you rubbed your hand through your messy hair.

"Well, witches will do that to you." He smiled "Thought we lost you for a while after you passed out in the shower. Sammy came back and helped me get you out here after he smoked the bitch."

He said softly and reached over to put his hand on top of yours. Slowly it was all coming back to you. The witch, the spell, the shower, all of it. Oh god, all of it. You were so embarrassed. Fuck. How could Dean even look at you after you made such an ass out of yourself. Shit. You groaned and rolled to your side. You noticed you were still naked under the blanket. Damn it. Your cheeks flushed.

"Sam went to check out some new leads so you could rest. We can meet up with him after you are feeling up to it" Dean smiled gently at you.

"Dean, I am so sorry..." You started

"Don't..." he cut you off "That witch had you all fucked up sweetheart, you don't need to apologize."  He glanced down at you and made eye contact.

"Thank you" Your eyes started to tear up.

"Eh? It's what we do." He chuckled then whispered "Hey don't do that" as he wiped the tears away from your eyes.

"I am so embarassed, Dean, I can't even look at you right now." You rolled to face away from him.

"(Y/N)" he said gently "I didn't want to hurt you..."

"It's ok Dean, really, I get that you don't see me like that, and I am so sorry I put you in that position. Can we just forget this ever happened so that I can maintain at least a tiny shred of my dignity? Please?" you sighed, tears now streaming down your cheeks.

"(Y/N)" he rolled you back over to face him "do you have any idea how hard it was to pull away from you when you touched me?"

"Yeah, well I been hunting a while, I got strong arms." you joked trying to break the awkwardness.

"Not what I meant" he chuckled. He settled in next to you and threw an arm over you. He looked in your eyes and cupped your cheek with his free hand. "Trust me when I say it literally took every ounce of willpower not to pin you to the shower tiles and fuck you senseless, but I couldn't do that cause for one..." he leaned in and kissed you gently "I had to keep your body temp down. And two..." he kissed you again "I needed to be sure it wasn't just the spell making you want me."

He kissed you more urgently. You slightly parted your lips and let his tongue explore your mouth while yours explored his. He climbed under the blanket and rolled his body on top of you. You could feel his clothes against your naked flesh. He kissed down your jaw and to the point where your neck meets your shoulder before he gently sucked a mark onto your neck.

"I want you" He whispered "I've always wanted you. Was it true what you told me in the shower (Y/N)? Do you think about me when you touch yourself?" he asked

"Yes" you moaned breathlessly

"Mmmm, fuck that's sexy" he moaned back "I think about you too (Y/N). Sometimes when I am all alone in the bunker I imagine your hot pussy taking all of me inside you. It is so hot baby, it makes me cum every time."

He ran his hands down your naked body memorizing all your curves as he kissed you all over. He took a nipple in his mouth and gently rolled it between his teeth.

"Dean!" you mewled.

He paid the same attention to the other side. You reached down and pulled his shirt over his head desperate to feel his skin. Your hands then found his belt buckle, but his hand came down to stop you.

"Not yet." He cautioned "We will get there, I promise, but first I need to taste you."

He kissed the rest of the way down your body all the way to your now dripping pussy. He licked a broad stripe all the way up between your pussy lips collecting your juices. He moaned like it was the best thing he ever tasted and the vibrations sent shivers through your whole body.

"Oh god, yes Dean!" you groaned and wrapped your fingers in his hair.

His tongue found your aching swollen clit. He flicked the sensitive bundle of nerves and you cried out in pleasure.  The feeling of him sucking and fucking you with his mouth was overwhelming. It did't take long before you were squirming under him while he ate your cunt like it was his last meal. Your body tightened as the coil in your belly snapped and  you came undone rolling your hips into his face to create more friction .When you came down from your high he slowly pulled away and wiped your juices from his chin.

"If you feel as good as you taste I'm going to cum as soon as I put it in you." He laughed.

"Well, we can't have that" You smiled.

You sat up and unbuckled his belt, then pushed his pants and boxers down allowing his beauiful cock to spring free. It stood proud and almost painfully hard against his belly dripping with precum. You leaned in and licked the slit, tasting his saltiness on your tongue.

"Oh fuck!" he hissed "I can't go much longer baby, can I fuck you?"

"I would love that” You smiled You flipped over onto your hands and knees so your ass was right in front of him. "I  want to still feel you tomorrow, got it Dean?"

"Got it." He chuckled He sunk into you in one hard thrust, shoving you forward as his hips crashed into yours.

His pace was brutal, hard, deep, and sloppy cause you were both so close. Moans and grunts filled the room as you both enjoyed the desperate need to cum together.

"Fuck, (Y/N) I'm gonna blow inside you baby, Oh god yes!" he groaned.

He stilled inside you and you felt his cock twitch and pulse, spurting his cum all over the walls of your aching cunt. He continued to fuck deep into you until your walls tightened around him and you milked his cock for every drop of cum as the waves of pleasure washed over you. Breathing hard you both collapsed onto the bed and he pulled you up into his arms to place a slow sensual kiss to your lips, the sweetness of it at odds with with the hard fucking you just finished. You were both exhausted so you just laid there listening to each other's hearts beat.

"(Y/N)?" Dean spoke softly

"Hmm?" you replied sleepily.

"I love you, too." he whispered.

You suddenly remembered telling him that in the shower and you smiled. You hugged him tightly and kissed him again gently. You didn't have to say it. He knew you meant it.


End file.
